


You Are My World

by JamieFletcher



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: A 5 part chapter story which leads up to Mac and Riley celebrating their 1 year anniversary of being together and ending with Mac and Riley’s relationship taking another big step into becoming endgame.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Casino Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find these chapters short. It’s just how I have written this story but I always try my best to make the story worth it.

The Phoenix War Room...

Another day, another mission for the team to handle at the Phoenix. Usually when there’s a mission, Mac goes with Riley and co to wherever their mission is but today was different. Today, Mac was sitting this one out, as he was focusing on testing and fixing any faulty equipment in the Phoenix Science Lab. Today it will just be Riley, Bozer, Leanna and Russ handling the mission, with Matty providing assistance in the Phoenix War Room. The mission is taking them to a high stakes casino in Paris and performing a heist. The team have done this sort of thing before in the past and it was kinda similar here again, as the team had to retrieve a bag of high value diamonds that were planned on being used in a exchange for a arsenal of weapons. The intel that the team had, told them that the exchange was happening between the casino’s owner and a corrupt businessman from Russia. The Russian businessman had a supply of weapons for sale but the only thing he wanted was diamonds, diamonds that the casino owner had. The team went through text exchanges between the two, informing them that if the casino owner didn’t have the diamonds, the deal was off and the businessman will be in Paris in 3 days to collect the diamonds and hand over a arsenal of weapons that the casino owner wanted. That gives the team 3 days before the deal goes down to retrieve the diamonds and they had to do the mission without Mac.

“Ok, the casino owner is named Owen Parker. Parker owns a high stakes casino in Paris. The business seems legit but secretly, Parker arranges deals for all sorts of things, behind the scenes. We know he has a high stakes poker room on the highest floor, where very wealthy men and women play for big amounts of money. Only those who win a lot on the lower floors gain access to that room and the diamonds are being kept in Parker’s safe, which is in his office next door.” Matty informs them.

“So the plan is this; the 4 of us will be attempting to win on the lower floors, using my money. If we win big, that should hopefully gives us access to the high stakes room. Once inside, we continue to play but eventually, Riley and Leanna will make a excuse to leave without causing a suspicion. While me and Bozer continue to play in the poker game, the two of you will attempt to break into the safe and retrieve the diamonds. Once retrieved, you inform us on the comms and we make our leave, resulting in stopping the deal going down in three days.” Russ tells them.

“And I’m guessing the higher floor has armed security and full of cameras ?” Leanna guesses.

“Yes, but Riley here will hack into the cameras when you arrive at the casino. You’ll have to mess with the footage and change it when you and Leanna leave the high stakes room. That way, everything looks alright and clear for the security of the casino to see, so their cameras won’t spot you while you sneak to the office. The armed security however, that’s more of your line of work, Leanna.” Matty tells them, which Riley and Leanna nod to, as they know what they need to do. Riley hacks the security, while Leanna beats the crap out of the armed security quietly.

“Ok, we know what needs to be done. We have a jet ready, wheels up in 5.” Matty says.

During the flight to Paris...

Riley is sitting alone by herself, staring outside of the window. She finds it a bit weird that Mac isn’t with them for this mission but she understands that Mac is busy doing other work at the Phoenix. Hell, she along with Bozer and Leanna had to steal a necklace a few years ago, which involved Riley and Leanna pretending to be Bozer’s models and Mac wasn’t there for that, so doing this mission without him should be ok for her and the others to handle. Riley also hopes that the mission won’t take multiple days to do, as her and Mac’s one year anniversary is in 2 days and she definitely doesn’t want to miss that. She eventually gets a text notification from Mac on her phone.

“Sorry I couldn’t be with you and the others for the mission but I know that you and the team will be fine without me. You got this, Riles.” The text read. Riley smiles and texts back “Thanks babe.” 

At the casino in Paris...

Riley, Bozer, Leanna and Russ enter the casino, wearing fancy clothes that makes the other players at the casino suggest that they got big money to spend. Riley stuns some players with her looks, as she is wearing a green dress, red lipstick and black heels. If Mac could see her now...

Leanna is wearing a black dress with pink lipstick and black heels, while Bozer wears a black suit and Russ wearing his white tuxedo. As they look around, Riley hacks into the cameras and has the footage ready to be swapped but she obviously waits until they make it to the high stakes room upstairs.

“Ok, we have to win big here. Luckily, I have loads of money to spend.” Russ whispers.

“Seriously Russ, how much money do you have ?” Bozer asks.

“Patience, Young Padawan. All in due time.” Russ says with a smile, heading towards a table to start playing.

“Oh, he did not just quote Star Wars at me ! Young Padawan my ass. I’m more like a Jedi Knight !” Bozer says, bringing a smile to Riley and Leanna’s faces.

All of 4 them play big together, with Russ making the most for the team, as his performance suggests he knows what’s he doing. The team winning big is spread throughout the lower floors, bringing attention which is exactly what the team wants. Parker has a right hand guy who watches players on the lower floors, to see who wins big and are worthy to play at the high stakes room. With the team winning big, Parker’s right hand guy calls him through comms and informs him of the group winning big. 

“Invite them up.” Parker tells the guy.

“Yes sir.” The guy says.

Parker’s right hand guy heads over to where the group is. He complements them on winning asks them how they feel about playing even bigger, with higher stakes. The team already know what he means but they play along, pretending to be curious. He informs them of the high stakes room and says that his boss has generously offered them a seat at the high stakes room upstairs. The group gladly accept the invitation and follow the guy upstairs.

The team enter the high stakes room but they notice the office room and 2 big security guards standing outside of it, before they enter.

All 4 of them sit down, with Parker and two other guests siting opposite them at the poker table.

“Welcome. My guy tells me you won big downstairs but that’s more like child’s play. Up here is where the real adults play to win. You lot interested ?” Parker asks them.

“We gladly accept. We all love a challenge.” Russ says with a smirk.

“Ok guys, you’re in. Riley and Leanna; continue to play for 30 minutes before making a excuse to leave.” Matty says over the comms.

The group continues to play until 30 minutes, where Riley and Leanna make their move.

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to use the ladies room.” Riley says.

“So do I.” Leanna adds.

“Down the hall when you leave and then head left.” Parker says

“Thank you.” Riley and Leanna say. The girls leave while Russ and Bozer continue to play and head straight towards the bathroom. They enter, with Leanna checking if the room is clear so no one else is in there with them.

“Ready ?” Riley asks.

“Ready.” Leanna replies. Riley brings out her phone and changes the footage so the cameras outside won’t spot them.

“It’s done, now just the guards. You’re up.” Riley tells Leanna, who cracks a smile. Leanna is going to enjoy this next bit.

Riley opens the bathroom door and asks for help, claiming her friend just collapsed. The guards head into the room, only for Leanna to surprise attack them and knock them both out with a few hits.

“Nice.” Riley complements Leanna, giving her a fist bump to which Leanna accepts. They head to the office and enter. The safe is encrypted with a high security software but this will just be a piece of cake for Riley. She’s hacked harder things and pulled it off beautifully with success. She hacks the software and opens the safe, with Leanna grabbing the bag of diamonds. She checks inside the bag to see if it’s them and it is.

“Guys, we got the diamonds. Heading your way, over.” Leanna says over the comms. Russ and Bozer acknowledge Leanna and make another excuse to Parker and the 2 other guests.

“Sorry but I just remembered. We own a very successful car dealership and we need to make a quick call to a client of ours. Please excuse us for just a moment.” Russ tells Parker. Parker isn’t at all suspicious and says they can leave. Russ and Bozer exit the room and join Riley and Leanna in leaving the casino. They head downstairs, dodging any security on the lower floors and successfully leave the casino. They head into a black SUV and leave the area, heading straight for the plane. Matty congratulates them as they head there. All in a days work for the team.

Later that evening at the Phoenix Science Lab...

Mac is sitting down at a table, fiddling with equipment to see what is broken and see if can do his thing to fix it. Riley enters the room, greeting him.

“Hey !” She says.

“Hey.” Mac replies, with them sharing a kiss on the lips immediately afterwards.

“Matty said the mission was a success. I knew you could and the team could do it without me.” Mac says, praising Riley.

“Yeah, but you know that we love you improvising during missions. It ain’t the same without you, babe.” Riley says. Mac smiles at her response, thanking her for saying that.

“Anyway, you nearly done here ?” Riley asks.

“Almost done. I just got 1 or 2 more things to go over. I’ll meet you in the War Room later, ok ?” Mac says. Riley nods and heads straight for the exit, only to stop midway and turn around, facing Mac again.

“Oh, hey ! Don’t forget, our one year anniversary is in 2 days. I’m looking forward to it.” Riley says in full excitement.

“I wouldn’t dare forget that.” Mac replies. The two continue to smile at each other before Riley exits the room, with Matty entering after her. The two look straight at the direction that Riley was walking towards, to make sure she isn’t around so she can hear them. Matty turns to face Mac and walks over to him.

“Did you get it ?” Matty asks him.

“Yep.” Mac replies.

“Can I see it ?” Matty asks him once again, to which Mac puts his hand into his right pocket and brings out a small box and gives it to Matty, who opens it. Inside is a engagement ring, with a shiny blue stone in the middle of it.

“It’s beautiful Mac.” Matty says while holding the box in her hands and looking at Mac after seeing it before her eyes.

“Yep, it does. It will look even more beautiful on Riley’s finger after I ask her to marry me.” Mac tells her, with a big smile on his face.

Continued in the next chapter.


	2. Doing It All For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is set during the same time as Chapter 1 but from Mac’s POV while Riley and co are in Paris.

Today was the day Mac thought to himself as he was on his own, fixing several pieces of equipment for the Phoenix in the science lab. With Riley and the others already gone and heading straight to Paris for a mission, today was his chance to go out, buy the engagement ring he had set his eyes on for a month and ask Riley’s parents for their blessing to ask their daughter to marry him. Mac planned this for a month, waiting for the perfect time to do it and kept it all to himself without telling anyone, not even Bozer. It was difficult to keep it quiet because he wanted to tell someone but he didn’t want Riley to be tipped off or sense that something was up, so he kept it to himself.

Mac already spent a few hours working on the Phoenix equipment before even Riley and the team left for Paris and everything so far was fine. He reckoned that by now, Riley and the others will already be on the plane, so he decides to send her a text as he exits the science lab. “Sorry I couldn’t be with you and the others for the mission but I know that you and the team will be fine without me. You got this, Riles.” he texted to her. He heads to the war room only to stop halfway due to receiving a text back from Riley, with it saying “Thanks babe.” Mac smiled after reading that.

Mac gets close to the Phoenix War Room, seeing Matty watching the screen through the windows. He stops before he enters the room, realising that he will have to tell Matty why he has to head out for a while. He knew there was no point in lying, Matty wouldn’t fall for it. Mac had to tell someone now what he was planning on doing and Matty was fortunately that person. He knocks on the door as he enters, grabbing Matty’s attention.

“Hey Matty, can we talk ?” Mac asks her.

“Sure, but it has to be quick. The team will soon be in Paris and I need to be on standby for assistance. Also, you’ve got work to do in the lab.” Matty tells him.

“That’s what i’m here to talk about.” Mac replies as he closes the door and turns on the switch to cover up the windows so no one can see and hear him and Matty talk. He walks up to her.

“I’ve done most of my work on the equipment for Phoenix and everything so far is great but I need to leave for a few hours right now.” Mac explains to her.

“Why ? What’s so important that need you need to leave right now at this second ?” Matty asks. Mac struggles to give her a answer, causing Matty to raise her eyebrows.

“Mac...” Matty adds while staring at him, demanding a answer.

“Ok. Umm... let’s sit down for a second. This is important and can you turn off your comms, so the team can’t hear us please ?” Mac replies back, with Matty turning off her comms so Riley and co can’t listen in on their conversation. They both sit down, facing each other. Mac then immediately confesses what he is planning on doing.

“I’m gonna ask Riley to marry me.” Mac admits to a surprised Matty, who’s eyes open wider after he tells her that. She usually doesn’t get surprised by members of her team but she definitely wasn’t expecting this.

“Wow, seriously ?” Matty asks, still stunned by Mac’s confession.

“Yep. I’ve been planning this for a month now and with Riley and the team heading to Paris without me, this is my only chance to do what I need to do. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She means everything to me. She’s... she’s my world.” Mac tells her with all of his heart.

“What is it that you need to do right now ?” Matty asks.

“I’ve already found the perfect engagement ring for Riles. I’ve asked a jewellery shop manager who has the ring, to keep it for me until I buy it and i’m buying it today.” Mac says. Matty nods as Mac continues.

“I also want to ask her parents for their blessing. I know that I don’t really know her dad that well but I want to do it all right for her and that includes asking both of her parents.” Mac adds. Matty takes in what Mac has told her and after a few seconds, she smiles at him.

“Ok Mac. Do what you need to do but don’t take all day. Also, i’m happy for ya.” Matty tells him. Mac cracks a smile after she says that.

“Thank you.” Mac replies as he and Matty hug, both cracking a smile out of pure happiness.

At the jewellery shop in Downtown LA...

Mac enters the jewellery shop, with the manager immediately recognising him. He tells the manager that he is there to finally buy the engagement ring he asked the manager to keep safe for him. Mac pays for it and is handed the ring with its box. Mac brings out the ring and lifts it up into the air, staring at its beauty. 

“It’s perfect.” Mac says with a huge smile across his face. The manager tells him that his future fiancé will love the ring and wishes him good luck. Mac nods before putting the ring in its box and leaves, heading straight to his truck. Now, it’s time to ask for Elwood’s blessing. Mac calls him and asks to meet him in a park. Elwood agrees, with Mac immediately driving there after the call.

At the park...

Mac sees that Elwood has already arrived and is sitting on the bench. Mac sits down next to him.

“Hey, Mr Davis. Thanks for meeting me here. The reason i’ve asked to meet me is because...” Mac explains before being cut off by Elwood.

“Save it, kid. I know why you asked me.” Elwood tells him.

“You do ?” Mac asks.

“Yeah, your face expression is giving it away. You want to marry my daughter and ask me for my blessing.” Elwood says. Mac is surprised that Elwood got that correct in one go but he admits that he is correct.

“Yeah, I want to ask both you and Riley’s mom for your blessing.” Mac admits.

“Both me and Diane. Very nice and thoughtful of you.” Elwood says. He ponders what to say next to Mac but eventually speaks.

“Listen. I don’t know much about you or what work you and Riley do but I know it’s dangerous. I’m not a idiot but I also know that my baby girl loves the bones of you. Whenever we get the chance to talk, she always mentions you. You make her happy and if you make her happy, you make me happy. So, yes Mac. You have my blessing. Go and make my daughter the happiest woman on the planet.” Elwood tells him. Both smile and shake each other’s hands. Mac thanks him for his blessing before heading off to drive to Diane’s home.

At Diane’s home...

Mac pulls up outside Diane’s home and exits his truck. He knocks on her door, which Diane opens.

“Mac. What are you doing here ?” Diane says with a surprised face.

“Hey, Mrs Davis. I need to ask you for something.” Mac tells her.

“Of course. Come in and seriously, call me Diane.” She replies. Mac enters her as he smiles. They both sit down in Diane’s living room on her couch.

“Ok, so here it is. I want to ask your daughter to marry me.” Mac admits to Diane. Diane is speechless by what she hears.

“I’ve already asked her dad for her blessing and he has given me it but it would mean the world to me if you will too.” Mac asks her.

“Oh honey !” Diane responds as she hug Mac tight. The hug lasts for a seconds before she lets go.

“Yes, of course you can have my blessing ! Do you have a ring ?” Diane asks him. Mac brings out the engagement ring and shows it to her. Diane is filled with happiness as she holds the box and lays her eyes on the ring.

“It’s beautiful.” Diane says.

“Thank you.” Mac responds. Diane looks up at him as she gives the ring back.

“She thinks the world of you, you know ?” Diane tells him.

“I know and I cherish every second I get to spend with her. I love your daughter and I will do everything I can to make her happy.” Mac tells her. Both of them hug again out pure happiness.

A few hours later at The Phoenix...

Mac is already back at work in the science lab. At this point, Riley enters the lab after coming back from her mission in Paris and greets Mac with a “Hey !” and a kiss on the lips. Mac tells her that he is almost done with his work and he will see her later in the Phoenix War Room. Matty enters as Riley leaves, with them both watching to make sure Riley doesn’t see or hear them. Mac shows her the engagement ring with Matty saying it’s beautiful. They both discuss what Mac plans on doing next, now that he has the ring and both blessings from Riley’s parents. Mac had planned the perfect time to get the engagement ring and ask Elwood and Diane for their blessing. Now, he had to plan the perfect proposal to Riley during their one year anniversary that was coming up in 2 days time and Matty was all ears to listen to what Mac was planning...

Continued in the next chapter.


	3. Planning And Preparing With Matty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t read my previous fanfics, events that Mac is talking about that happens on the outside deck of his and Riley’s place, are from my first three fanfics. Just thought you should know lol.

Matty sat down opposite Mac after giving him back the engagement ring. She could tell that Mac was full of excitement by his face expression, it looked like he was going to burst. This was the happiest that Matty has ever seen Mac be. She was glad that he had people in his life but with Riley, it was special. She was there to help him take down Codex undercover when they both went rogue last year. She was the only one at that time who 100% believed in him and trusted him. She always thought that there was something between them and she was right when she confronted Mac about it last year when they were on their way to a mission in Miami. Mac trusted and asked her to give Riley a message in case something happened during that mission and it did. She told Riley that Mac felt the same way about her and after Mac returned safely with Bozer from the mission, they admitted their feelings for each other and got together. In a way, Matty helped them get there and she was happy that she did that for them.

“So, before you explode in full excitement because that’s the vibe i’m getting from your face expression, I need you to calm down and breathe.” Matty ordered. Mac listened and calmed down. Everything was going great so far, so obviously Mac got a bit carried away because of the excitement but Matty was right. He took a breather and calmed down.

“Ok. I imagine you have a plan on how you’re going to propose to Riley ?” Matty asked him.

“I... well, I have half of a plan sort of.” Mac admits

“You have half of a plan ? This isn’t a mission Mac, it’s a proposal.” Matty informed him but Mac reassured her that he knows that.

“I know. That’s why it has to be perfect. I plan on taking her to a fancy restaurant for our anniversary. We order what we want, drink some fancy champagne. The difficult part is that I can’t decide if I should propose there when we’re at the restaurant or not.” Mac tells her.

“Where else do you think you should propose ?” Matty asks.

“There is one other place that I think would be a great place to propose to Riley. It’s a place where we have loads of memories together, wherever it’s just been the two of us or all of us hanging out together.” Mac tells Matty, who immediately guesses what place Mac is talking about.

“Outside on the deck at your house ?” Matty asks.

“Yep. You have the perfect view of the city and seeing the stars in the night sky. Like I said, that place is full of memories that we have had together. The time Riley admitted to me how she felt about me, when we had a dance while listening to a playlist of songs I made for her and when both told each other that we love each other for the first time during Christmas last year.” Mac tells her. Matty nods after hearing him say that.

“Well, it’s pretty obvious to me where you should propose to Riley but what is your heart telling you ?” Matty asks. Mac pauses to think how he should answer that question.

“That I should propose on the deck outside of our house.” Mac answers.

“And there’s your answer. Propose to Riley right there. You want it to be perfect, that’s how you should do it.” Matty says. Mac realises that she’s right. Proposing on the deck was obviously the right answer. It was the perfect place to do it.

“Thanks, Matty. I appreciate it.” Mac tells her with smile.

“Happy to help, Mac. If you don’t mind me asking; you said that you have been planning this for a month but when exactly did you realise that you wanted to propose to Riley ?” Matty asks him. Mac lets out a small laugh before he answers her.

“Well, it was actually near the start of last month when I realised that I wanted to ask Riley to marry me. We were at the arcades playing skeel ball and eating pizza when it happened...” 

One month ago at the arcades...

Mac and Riley were doing the usual thing that they do whenever they were at the arcades; playing skeel ball and eating pizza and like usual, Riley was kicking Mac’s ass at skeel ball.

“HA !! I win again. Another flawless victory for your’s truly.” Riley gladly announces, praising and pointing at herself with her two thumbs, for another badass performance of sweet victory at skeel ball and gloats it in front of Mac, who just smiles and laughs.

“Yes, yes. You are still the unbeatable champion of skeel ball, Riles.” Mac says, bowing down to her as he raises his arm in the air. She gladly accepts his admission.

They sit down, eating some pizza and drinking soda like they always do. Riley appreciates that she and Mac sometimes come down here when they have some free time from Phoenix. She and Jack used to do it but now that he’s gone, she at least gets to do it with Mac and she was grateful for that.

“Great idea coming down here to unwind, Mac.” Riley tells him.

“Well, I thought we could relax and have a bit of fun. Sure, there’s lots of things we could do romantically but this was the first thing that came to my head, honestly.” Mac says. 

“I’m glad you thought of this place. The only downside for you is me kicking your ass at skeel ball.” Riley jokes with a laugh and a smile on her face. Mac just laughs at her response, knowing it’s true.

“Ready to play some more ?” Riley asks, after finishing her slice of pizza.

“Sure.” Mac responds.

They get back to the skeel ball section and start playing again. Riley goes first as Mac watches. As Riley plays, Mac just stares at her while smiling. His smile fades just a tiny bit as he starts to wonder his future with Riley. It’s like everything else around him has gone quiet while he stares at Riley and thinks about their future. The arcade machines and the parents with children playing them are quiet. All he hears is Riley’s laugh and happiness as he watches her play skeel ball. He thinks about their past, each moment they’ve had, flashing before his eyes. All the tense moments, the happy and sad hugs they’ve had. The kisses they’ve shared between each other. Mac realises how lucky he is to have Riley in his life and he decides that he wants to be with her forever. “She’s the one.” Mac thought to himself. His smile quickly comes back completely.

Present day...

“That’s when I knew. Right there and then, that she was the one. That she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. She’s my world, Matty.” Mac admits. Matty just nods, understanding how Mac feels. Love is a beautiful and special thing and she knew that what Mac and Riley had was special. Matty places her hand on Mac’s arm.

“Go get her, blondie.” Matty says as she winks at Mac while smiling. Mac smiles back at her and nods.

“Yes, ma’am.” He says.

Continued in the next chapter.


	4. The One Year Anniversary

“How did I get here ? How did I end up finding the love of my life who turned out to be the guy who pick locked my handcuffs in prison and introduced me to the line of work that involves saving the world ?” Riley thought to herself as her eyes were closed, standing in the shower and letting the hot smooth water wash all over her. It was the night of her and Mac’s one year anniversary and she was looking forward to it. Being with Mac for one year brought back all the memories that they had together and made her think about them while she was in the shower. Them first meeting in prison, becoming friends and work colleagues immediately after that, which lead to her and Mac bonding, becoming closer. She also thought about the happy and sad moments they had while they were friends. Her and Mac hugging and him telling her that she wasn’t lost, that she had him and the others when she broke up with Billy. The moment she realised she had feelings for Mac after they hugged and Mac held her hand for a brief special moment after they successfully dropped the WW2 bomb in Germany. All these years as friends and yet, her true love was standing in front of her the whole time.

After a while, Riley got out of the shower and made her way to the bedroom to dry off and change. Mac was outside on the deck, staring at the city almost fully dressed. He just had to put on his suit jacket. Riley walked passed him, thinking he was just staring at the city while waiting for her but unknown to her, he was secretly prepping himself on what words he should say when he finally pops the question to Riley. Mac held the engagement ring close to his chest, opening the box and showing the ring while pretending to propose as he spoke to himself.

“Riley will you... no no, it’s got be better than that. Riley Davis, you are the sunshine of my life... oh my God seriously ? Get ahold of yourself ! You can do WAY better than that. This has to be perfect.” Mac told himself quietly, trying to come up with the perfect sentence to say. Mac has been in danger countless times, almost being killed God knows how many times, yet coming up with the perfect sentence and proposing to Riley is his greatest challenge that he has ever faced.

Riley was in the bedroom. She dried off and put on her new black and smooth dress that she specially bought for her anniversary with Mac. She also put on black heels and a pair of earrings, wore the necklace that Mac bought for her last year at Christmas around her neck and applied red lipstick to her lips. After she was done, she stood up and looked at herself through the mirror in the bedroom. She took a deep breathe as she looked at herself. 

“You got this. Just stay calm and relax. It’s your one year anniversary with Mac, you’ve been looking forward to this. Just go out there and enjoy yourself. You got this.” Riley told herself. She was excited but she couldn’t deny that she was also a little bit nervous. It was a special occasion for and Mac and she wanted it to go perfectly. She didn’t want anything to go wrong and ruin their special night. No calls from Matty to be asked to come in to the Phoenix, no disasters happening at the restaurant that they were going to, like a gang of armed men coming in and robbing the place. Nothing at all, just her and Mac having a great time together. It sounded perfect to her. Little did she know that her boyfriend was planning something perfect to happen during their anniversary...

Riley exited the bedroom and went to join Mac on the deck.

“Hey !” Riley said, surprising Mac. He quickly hid the engagement ring into his pocket before she could notice it.

“Hey. Wow... you look beautiful Riles.” Mac told her, taking in her beauty and being stunned by how she looks in her new dress.

“Aw, thanks babe. You look not so bad yourself.” Riley replies. They kiss each other after complementing each other.

“So, you ready for your anniversary gift ?” Riley asked.

“Yes I am. I actually got you two things but I want to save the second thing for later after we come back from the restaurant. It’s a surprise.” Mac tells her. This peaks Riley’s interest.

“Ok, I can wait for whatever is it but I want to give you my gift now.” Riley said. They head inside to the living room. Both of them went to separate rooms where they hid their gifts and returned to the living room.

“Here. Happy anniversary, Riles.” Mac said, handing his gift to her. Riley opened it and was surprised what he got her.

“A new custom rig for my computer software ?! Babe, I love it. Thank you !” Riley told him, who then immediately kisses Mac on the check.

“Ok, here’s mine.” Riley said, giving her gift to Mac. He opens it to find it’s a brand new telescope. Mac needed a new one and being the lovable nerd that Riley loves, it was the perfect gift.

“And here, my second gift for you.” Riley said. Mac opens it to find a box paper clips. She did this before at Christmas last year but that didn’t stop Mac from loving it.

“Thank you, Riles. I love it.” Mac told her, kissing her on the lips and then hugging her. They both put their gifts down on the coffee table next to them afterwards.

“Ok, ready to head out and eat ?” Riley asked him.

“Yeah.” Mac responded. He grabbed his suit jacket and put it. While Riley had her back towards Mac, he quickly took the engagement ring out of his pants pocket and put it into his chest pocket in his suit jacket. They leave their home and head out to the restaurant.

At the restaurant...

It was a fancy new place that opened up a few weeks ago. It got amazing reviews online, so Mac thought it would be the perfect place to take Riley for their anniversary. Turns out he was right. The inside looked amazing, bright lights from the ceiling, a band playing calm and romantic music in its own area with people dancing nearby, separate from where the tables were at where people would eat. Mac and Riley took in the scenery around them as they ate, drink some fancy champagne after clinging their glasses together in celebration of their anniversary and enjoyed each other’s company. It was a perfect evening for them and the two enjoyed themselves. After a while, the couple had enough food and champagne. The night was coming to a close but Mac wasn’t finished yet. He had something planned for Riley when they get home and he fully intended to do it. Mac asked a waiter for the check, while Riley got up.

“I just need to go the ladies room before we leave. I’m looking forward to your surprise when we get home, Mac. I’m willing to bet you are going to amaze me once again, like you always do.” Riley tells him. She winks at him and leaves for the bathroom. Mac waits until she’s further away, so she can’t hear him speak as he gets out the engagement ring from his suit pocket and opens the box, looking at it before looking at her again, who is further away in the distance.

“You have no idea, Riles.” Mac says with a smile.

Continued in the final chapter.


	5. You Are My World, Riles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die hard MacRiley fans say that the song Stars Are On Your Side (which was used in MacGyver 3x21 when Mac and Riley hug each other) is Mac and Riley’s song and I 100% agree with them, that’s why I chose to use at the end lol

The waiter came with the check and gave it to Mac. He paid what was owned for what he and Riley ordered for their meals and the fancy champagne. Mac didn’t care how much it would cost him as it was totally worth it he thought. After he paid, Riley came out of the bathroom and they both headed for the exit. They managed to grab a cab and head straight home. The two sat close to each other while inside the cab, with Mac putting his arm around Riley as she placed her head on his shoulder.

“I had a wonderful time at the restaurant, Mac. Thank you for doing this.” Riley told him.

“Of course. It’s our anniversary and I wanted the evening to be special for the both of us. I hope you’re not tired though, as I still have to give you that surprise I told you about earlier.” Mac said.

“I’m a bit beat but the thought of what is this “surprise” is keeping me awake. Are you willing to give me a hint of what it is ?” Riley asked him.

“Nope.” Mac said without hesitation.

“Well, it was worth a shot trying to get you to tell me. Very well MacGyver, we’ll play it your way.” Riley smirked. The two remained in silence and smiled as the cab driver drove them home, going past the wonderful lights in the city of LA.

At Mac and Riley’s place...

Mac and Riley arrived home. The two were a bit beat but they remained awake as Riley wanted to finally know what else Mac got her for their anniversary. Riley even tried guessing again what it was but Mac refused to tell her. She even thought it was going be a surprise party arranged for them by Mac and Bozer when they got home, with people they know from Phoenix coming out to surprise them but Mac reassured her that it was just going to be the two of them for tonight.

“Ok, now I have no idea. I give up. What is it Mac ?” Riley asked him. Mac grabs the CD player and tells her to follow him to the deck.

“Are we dancing again on the deck ?” Riley asks.

“We might but that’s not the surprise.” Mac told her as he plugged in the CD player and turned it on. The song Stars Are On Your Side starts to play. Riley can’t help but crack a smile across her face and still be confused. Mac takes her hand and leads her to the railings of the deck. He points to the stars in the night sky.

“See the stars ?” Mac asks her.

“Yeah, they are beautiful.” Riley responded.

“I know. Keep watching them.” Mac told her as he stared at her and then quietly walked backwards a few steps from Riley was, without her even noticing.

“Is this what you wanted to show me ? The stars ? Not that I’m complaining. They are beautiful to look at.” Riley said.

“No. It’s this.” Mac said. Riley turns around to see Mac on one knee, holding out a small box which is opened to reveal a engagement ring inside of it. Riley’s mouth is wide open in shock.

“Mac, what are you...” she says before Mac cuts her off.

“Riley, I love you. You’re the most beautiful and kind hearted person I know. You’re funny, you’re smart and you make the world a better place with you in it. Since the day I met you, you have made my life better in ways I never thought would happen and every second I have spent with you has been a joy. You mean the world to me and I love every single thing about you. You are my world, Riles.” Mac says with all of his heart. Riley just stands there and smiles at Mac before he continues.

“Riley Davis, will you marry me ?” Mac asks her with a smile.

“Angus MacGyver, I will marry you.” She replies with a quiet voice as she can’t help but still smile at Mac. Mac breathes out a sigh of relief as he gets up. Riley breathes out a sigh of relief out of pure happiness and the sound of almost tearing up as he gets up and places the ring on her finger. They then embrace and kiss.

“I love you, Angus MacGyver.” Riley tells him as they finish kissing.

“I love you too, Riley Davis.” Mac tells her. They stare at each other in the eyes before embracing once again and kiss. The song continues to play in the background as they do. Tonight was special for Mac and Riley and it will be a night they will remember forever, as indeed the stars were on their side.

The end ❤️


End file.
